


Sport

by KelekiahGaladrian



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelekiahGaladrian/pseuds/KelekiahGaladrian
Summary: Aang takes Sora penguin sledding. ATLA Book 1. KHII. Oneshot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my 100 Themes challenge.
> 
> Originally written in October 2013.

“I’m bored.” Sora hadn’t meant for it to come out as a whine. Bending was one of the coolest things he’d ever seen, but it soon grew tiresome to watch instead of participate. He wanted to go out and do something.

“Of course you’re bored. We’re on a mission to save worlds, and you’re bored.” He could practically see Donald rolling his eyes.

Sora threw his duck friend a frown. “Can’t we have fun while we save worlds?”

Donald grumbled at him but didn’t respond.

“I think it’s good to have fun every once in a while,” Goofy chimed in.

Sora grinned. “See, Goofy agrees with me.”

“Did someone say fun?” Aang, the Avatar of the strange world they’d stumbled on, floated toward them on a ball made entirely out of air.

“Aang! Perfect! You’ll know all the fun things to do around here, right?” Sora looked up at the airbender, eyes hopeful. Granted, Aang hadn’t been at the South Pole too much longer than Sora, Donald, and Goofy, but he had Katara and Sokka to tell him everything.

“Yeah!” Aang hopped down to the snow and clapped his hands together. “Most of the really fun games require bending to play—”

“Aw, that’s not fair!” Sora pouted and folded his arms. “I never get to do any of the fun stuff.”

Donald rolled his eyes as Goofy chuckled.

Aang laughed, but his grin didn’t diminish. “But my favorite doesn’t need any bending.”

Sora perked up immediately. “Really? What is it?”

Aang nodded, a sly smile worming into his grin. “Penguin sledding!”

Sora opened his mouth then slowly let it shut. He stared blankly at Aang. His mind desperately tried to wrap itself around what the airbender had just said.

“You want me to what?” Sora asked.

“Go penguin sledding with me.” Aang grinned at him, eyes shining.

Sora could only think of those small swimming birds that were on Destiny Island’s wildlife television programs sometimes. “How does that work?”

“I’ll show you!” Aang led them through the village to rolling dunes of snow on the outskirts. They passed over only a handful before reaching a flatter area where penguins the size of human children wandered around.

Sora’s jaw dropped. He exchanged glances with Donald and Goofy, then stared at Aang.

“You want us to ride these?”

Aang pulled out four fish from under his shawl. “Yup. Just feed one of these to a penguin, and they’ll let you ride them down the big hill.” He pointed toward a large slope on the other side of the snow.

“That’s huge!” Sora felt giddiness taking him over. A grin gradually upturned his lips.

“Come on, guys. Time’s wasting.” Aang already had his penguin picked out and fed. It bent over so it lay on its stomach.

Sora rushed forward with his fish and handed it to the first penguin he saw. It also obediently lay down at the top of the slope. Donald and Goofy soon joined them.

Aang sent a competitive smile his way. “Race you to the bottom!”

Sora returned it. “You’re on!”

The four urged their penguins forward. As they dipped down, Sora’s stomach dropped immediately. The wind rushed past him, roaring in his ears. The slope slipped away from beneath them, a white blur all around. Sora’s heart pounded in his chest. It was like the adrenaline rush he’d experienced after learning how to skate around Hollow Bastion, but far more intense. He let out a whoop of joy, leaning forward to move faster.

Too soon they reached the bottom. Somehow Sora stayed on top of his penguin as it slid to a stop. Donald and Goofy weren’t as lucky and went flying. Aang, who’d beaten them to the bottom by mere seconds, laughed, his contagious laughter coaxing the same sound out of Sora. Goofy joined with them moments later, and finally Donald did, too.

As the laughter subsided, Sora turned to Aang. “Let’s do that again!”

Aang grinned mischievously. “First one to the top gets another go.”

The four boys scrambled over each other to reach the top of the slope before the others, joy in their wake.


End file.
